Understanding
by Spazzehbat
Summary: "The kissing was weird. This setting was weird. Shintarou was acting weird. Yet Konoha couldn't say he didn't like it. It was just weird." ShinKono, PWP.


**Shintarou Kisaragi & Konoha**

**Understanding**

* * *

Whenever Shintarou would kiss Konoha, the android would respond by kissing back the only way he knew how, mimicking what the other did the best he could. He didn't know if he was doing it correctly, but the receiver never mentioned anything about it, so he figured it was good enough at best. It was commonplace for them to kiss. Konoha had assumed, only because Ene shouted this out every now and then, that they were a "couple", whatever that meant. From what he could gather without any explanation, couples kissed frequently. It was like a close friendship only with kissing. At least that's how he understood it. He had no problem being a "couple" with Shintarou as long as he wasn't bothered by it either. Kissing, though odd to him in concept, felt nice. He didn't know why it felt nice to kiss him, but he liked the sensation.

"Shintarou…?" he mumbled, a faint tingle still on his lips. Today's kisses seemed a bit rougher than usual. Shintarou not even a few minutes ago, stormed into the room, tossing his jacket aside upon entering and closing and locking the door. Konoha, preoccupied at the time with a book, looked up puzzled before the kissing commenced almost immediately. The dark haired boy pushed harder than usual against his lips, gently nipping at Konoha's lower lip. The android honestly wasn't sure whether he enjoyed it since he felt more confused than anything. Was Shintarou upset with him? Had he done something to incite this rough kissing? He didn't understand this change in behavior.

Konoha's back hit the bed roughly, two hands holding onto his shoulders. This sudden movement shocked him. He looked up in confusion at the figure above him. His stare caught Konoha's attention. The look wasn't familiar to him. He stared in a way that pierced right into him. But what was it? It seemed intense and fierce. Maybe he was upset. Konoha wasn't sure what for, but that's the only conclusion he could come to.

"Shintarou, are you upse-" before Konoha could finish his question, Shintarou silenced him with another rough kiss. His hands crept slowly across Konoha's chest, eliciting a gasp from him. This was just the reaction Shintarou hoped for it seemed, and it allowed him to slip his tongue into Konoha's mouth. The pink eyed boy's face burnt red at the feeling of having his mouth invaded with the other's tongue. Shintarou nudged at Konoha's trying to incite some sort of reaction, and Konoha hesitantly complied, moving his slightly.

After a minute or two, Shintarou finally pulled back, a thin trail of saliva briefly connecting their lips. Everything seemed hazy to Konoha. The kissing was weird. This setting was weird. Shintarou was acting weird. Yet Konoha couldn't say he didn't like it. It was just weird.

"Shintarou…" he breathed out, mouth trembling and face gradually heating up. "... why…?" Though it wasn't exactly what he had intended to say, those were the only words Konoha could process and actually say. Shintarou appeared to be a bit startled by the question. It seemed to have just dawned on him that Konoha had no idea what was going on and that this may actually be somewhat frightening to him.

He reassuringly brushed his hand against the Konoha's face, which appeared to calm him a bit. "Konoha…" he muttered, trying to sound as gentle as possible considering the mood. "I…" How was he supposed to say it? To be blunt, he wanted to fuck him, but how was he supposed to tell him that, especially when he wouldn't understand.

"Don't worry… I want to make you feel good…" His lips pressed against Konoha's once more before trailing down his chin and onto his neck. Konoha shuddered. It tickled a bit as his lips caressed the sensitive skin. Shintarou sucked lightly, leaving faint marks going down the paler boy's neck. When he reached his collar bone, he pulled back to admire his work. It seemed wrong to take such pleasure in seeing the taller boy helpless and unknowingly turned on, but he couldn't help but take in the sight for as long as he could.

Slipping his hand under the edge of Konoha's shirts, he began further exploration of the android's body. He wouldn't be pleased until he thoroughly touched all of it. Learning every sensitive area. Every inch that made him whimper and moan just a bit more than the others. His fingers ghosted over the paler boy's nipple, which was now perked. Konoha moaned quietly in response, staring down at Shintarou with intense interest in what he was doing.

Shintarou looked up, making eye contact for a second before continuing. His hand moved back, brushing over it again. The android whimpered. Shintarou couldn't help but smirk a bit, enjoying the small noises he made. But, of course, they wouldn't suffice. He needed more.

Rather quickly, he lifted Konoha's shirts exposing his chest. Konoha jumped from the sudden action and the feeling of having his chest exposed to the cooler air of the room. "A-ah, Shintarou…?" he began before being stifled by Shintarou licking over his nipple slowly. He breathed sharply through his teeth, hissing sounds of confusion and pleasure. "E-eeh- D-do not do that… It feels strange," he whined as the dark haired boy repeated the action over and over again. Konoha's begs and pleas only made him want to persist. It seemed a bit messed up, really, but he couldn't help himself.

He drew back his tongue, replacing it with his fingers, aiming to tease him more. He pinched the tip roughly before softening his grip and twisting it slightly. Konoha squeaked and squirmed with every movement. Though a little painful at first, he slowly found himself wanting more of the strange sensation. As soon as Shintarou stopped, Konoha whined softly, causing a quick smirk to spread onto Shintarou's face.

"Like I said, don't worry, I plan to make you feel very good Konoha," he breathed hotly, locking onto the desperate pink eyes of the android that stared back at him. His hands smoothed slowly down Konoha's stomach, close enough to stimulate but not close enough to drag. The white haired boy twitched in response. Even that slight movement satisfied Shintarou's current state of perversion.

Taking a deep breath, his hands gripped on to the top of Konoha's pants, loosening them before slowly pulling them off. Shintarou paused again, getting a good look at the sight before him. Konoha's chest, exposed, moving up and down as he breathed heavily, his face flushed red and his eyes silently begging for more. Now his lower half was partially visible and out in the open. Though Konoha didn't understand what was going on, his body certainly did, his half hard erection apparent under his dinosaur boxers - a childish choice, but not something you wouldn't expect of him.

Licking his lips, Shintarou latched onto the top of Konoha's boxers, slowly pulling them down far enough to free his hard on. It was difficult not making any mental comments about the size of it, but Shintarou managed to suppress them and get back to what he was doing. His hand wrapped around it shakily, himself starting to feel nervous. He wasn't exactly sure what he was doing, but he had "experience" with this sort of thing, so doing it on someone else couldn't be much different, right? He started to pump it a slow pace, testing to see how Konoha reacted.

This was all too strange. Konoha gripped the bedsheets, his teeth clenched together tightly. This feeling. It was weird. It didn't feel bad, but it was different. Very different. Shintarou rubbed his thumb over the tip, a sticky substance starting to come out as he picked up the pace. "A-aah, Sh-Shintarou, wh-what are you- aah.." he breathed out, trying his hardest not to be loud out of habit.

Shintarou swallowed hesitantly, staring at the android's hardened shaft. Closing his eyes, he slowly led his tongue over the tip. The taste was bitter, but the noises this incited from Konoha were delicious. Determined to get more moans out of him, Shintarou lapped at the tip again. His tongue traced from the tip to the base and back again. "Sh-Shintarou!? D-d-do not lick s-something like that – ahh – it is far too filthy…" the paler boy tried to sputter out between moans. This didn't deter Shintarou, however, who continued licking and pumping Konoha's shaft.

The white haired android began to feel something building in his lower half, his erection throbbing more and more with each stroke. "Pl-Please stop, Shinta– aah –rou! I think s-something is c-coming out!" Shintarou paused briefly, examining the amount of precum that coated his hand. Removing his hand from Konoha's cock, Shintarou sat back up, fumbling with his belt and pulling down his pants. Konoha watched wearily, his body begging to be touched more. "Wh-what are you…" his word trailed off, as he tried to steady his breathing.

Shintarou looked back at him momentarily, not answering. He then turned his attention back to his pants and boxers which were now on the ground. He also removed his shirt, which was beginning to stick to his chest with sweat and was becoming hot and bothersome. The android observed his actions, and managed to catch Shintarou's eye another time with a look that seemed to read "should I?" He nodded faintly in response and Konoha timidly removed his already pulled up shirts and boxers that were around his knees.

Once again, Shintarou caught himself admiring the sight before him. Konoha's pale skin now hot and flushed, as sweat drops rolled down his face and chest. His breath caught in his throat as he stared back into Shintarou's hungry, lust-filled eyes, feeling vulnerable and undeniably horny. Konoha turned his head, trying to hide his face. He didn't know why he felt embarrassed, but the intensity of Shintarou's stare frightened him a bit.

The dark haired male leaned over Konoha, brushing his lips against the paler male's jawbone. "Konoha…" he whispered, pausing briefly to consider his next words carefully, "I… I like you… I like you a lot…. I think I may… love you…" Konoha froze. Even as an android, he understood the meaning behind these words. It had been explained to him a few different times.

Did Konoha love Shintarou, as well? He couldn't tell. Though love had been explained to him, he wasn't sure what the feeling of love felt like. What did he feel? He enjoyed being with Shintarou. If he had to pick someone to spend all of his time with, it would definitely be him. When they kissed he would get a sick feeling in his stomach, but not a bad one, one that felt like something was fluttering in it. And if kissing was exclusive to couples, then what was all this. What was all this that happened that made his stomach flutter all over, and his skin feel burning hot and yearning for his touch? This was definitely something. Was it perhaps love?

Shintarou noticed Konoha being consumed in rapid thought and decided waiting for any mutual response would be pointless, not that he was discouraged by this, but he figured love was something Konoha still didn't understand entirely. This didn't change the fact that he loved him.

Any type of penetration seemed too risky considering Shintarou didn't fully comprehend how to go about preparing him, so he positioned himself carefully over Konoha to where their erections met, rubbing together softly and causing him to hiss in pleasure. Shintarou took a deep breath and grabbed onto both of them, starting to pump his hand up and down. All the feelings Konoha felt moments ago, flooded back instantly, almost making him cry out loudly.

He bucked his hips instinctively into Shintarou's fast moving hand, trying to gain more of the sweet friction. Shintarou himself found it hard to stay balanced over Konoha with one hand, his quickening pace making his knees feel weak. The android gasped and cried, words trying to form but coming out as a stream of incoherent sounds.

It felt… It felt very good. Konoha was certain of this. The feeling, though strange, felt good. He wanted more. He needed more. His arms wrapped around the male above him, trying to bring him closer, trying to get more of the feeling. Shintarou complied the best he could, moving his own hips feverishly.

A heat built up in Konoha's lower half once again, and he finally managed to form words, though slurred and stammering. "A-AAhn, Sh-Shintarou! S-s-something is g-going t-t-t-to come out, aaaah!" Shintarou pumped his hand as quickly as he could manage, the precum helping to hasten it even more.

"M-me, too, Konoha," he grunted, "It's alright.." With each movement of his hand he could feel himself getting closer and closer to the edge. He wouldn't be able to last even a few more strokes before he- "Aaaah!" he moaned, his climax finally hitting him.

"Sh-Shintarou, I-I" Konoha nearly screamed out as he also reached his limit, "I-I love you!" The hot white liquid spattered on both their chests as they continued to ride out their orgasms. After a few seconds, Shintarou, giving into the weak feeling in his knees, fell onto Konoha. The paler boy's body felt hot, and the feeling seemed strangely satisfying against his own sweltering skin.

The room felt almost unbearably warm and the only sounds that could be heard were their heavy breathing with the sound of Shintarou's running computer in the background. Naturally, Shintarou would be concerned about Ene snooping, but he made sure she would be away before any of this.

Once Shintarou had composed himself again, he sat back up and grabbed a box of tissues to clean them off. Konoha lied there quietly as he wiped up the mess and disposed of the dirty tissues. Even though he had calmed down the android's heart still felt funny. It was still beating fast and he still felt the fluttery feeling in his stomach. So this is what love felt like? In retrospect, it honestly didn't seem all the great, yet, he felt happy. As Shintarou climbed back in the bed, throwing the blankets over them, he felt even happier.

Shintarou lied on his back, seeming to invite Konoha to curl up next to him. Konoha quickly complied without hesitation, feeling the need to be closer. He felt tired, but it wasn't surprising considering the vigorous activity he and Shintarou just participated in.

Shintarou rolled over to where Konoha's head was pressed against his chest, and he held him tightly, protectively. "I love you, Konoha" he repeated, petting the back of the android's head.

"I…. love you, as well, Shintarou…"


End file.
